In some existing commerce websites, a seller is limited in the number of times that he may change the price of a product over a given period. For example, a typical website may permit a seller to modify the price of a product only once in every 24 hour period. At such a website, a user may modify the price at some point during the 24 hour period, but the change in price will not be propagated to potential customers who view information associated with the product until a predetermined time associated with implementing price updates. If the period in which the price of a product may be changed is once every 24 hours, at midnight each day, for example, a submitted price update will be propagated to potential customers. In other words, after midnight, the predetermined time associated with implementing price updates, a potential customer that views information for the product at the website will see the updated price, instead of the older price. In some websites, subsequent to a seller updating a price of a product, customers are prohibited from buying the product at the website until the predetermined time associated with implementing price updates has passed. Therefore, it would be desirable to use a more flexible technique of propagating price updates.